


Chris & Nikki Just the Two of Us

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Adventures in Parenting (Chris & Nikki) [5]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: The stories in this collection are random one shots about Chris & Nikki BEFORE they became parents and some before they're married.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in December 2011 and features Chris and Nikki decorating her Christmas tree during their first Christmas together. Rated NC-17 for a descriptive sex scene.

_December 21, 2011_

Nikki Ashworth was in her bedroom changing out of her work clothes when she heard a familiar voice call, "Honey, I'm home!" She let out an excited squeal and quickly finished putting on her sweater before she ran out of her room.

Her boyfriend, Chris Evans, stood right inside her front door with his suitcases at his feet. As soon as he saw her coming, he headed in her direction and they met in the middle with him catching her in his arms when she launched herself at him. Their mouths crashed together as she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them at the ankles.

"I missed you," she said, after ending their kiss.

"I missed you, too," he replied as he carried her over to the couch. He lowered himself onto the couch carefully and then helped her rearrange herself so they could sit on the couch comfortably.

He had been in Boston four weeks ago for the weekend of Thanksgiving, but with so many family obligations he'd only gotten to stay with her for one night before he'd had to get on a plane to finish filming The Avengers. He'd spent a week, after that, back to LA to wrap things up there for the year. Then he had spent the last weekend and the last couple days in Florida with his mom, siblings and nephews at DisneyWorld. He had invited Nikki to come along, but she and Dana were in the middle of interviews for a new dance teacher for the yoga and dance center they'd opened last winter.

"I'm so happy you're here," Nikki sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They'd been officially dating for five months now and the topic of marriage had already come up a time or two. She didn't know it yet, but he had plans to take their talking a step further. One of which included a diamond ring that was waiting for him to pick up at the jewelry store.

"You're being quiet," she said. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is -" Chris stopped when he caught sight of the monstrosity sitting in the corner of her small living room. "Is that a _white_ Christmas tree?"

"Don't you love it?" Nikki asked. She got off of his lap, crossed the small room and turned on the lights. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I know you said you had a fake tree," Chris muttered as he got up and made his way to her. "But I expected something green and with multicolored lights."

"My college roommate and I had one of those, but it was too obvious in its attempt to be real with fake pinecones," Nikki shrugged. "We decided to go for a classic white tree with white lights. We figured why not go all out with the fakeness."

Chris shook his head and said, "When we get married, this thing is going bye bye."

Nikki giggled and said, "It would be silly of me to argue with that when I get to be married to you." Turning her body to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck then raised herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

"How important is decorating the tree?" he asked, a moment later. His voice was a little lower than normal and his eyes had a slight lusty look to them.

"Very, I've been waiting for you to get here," Nikki replied, still a little winded from their kissing herself.

Chris sighed and untangled himself from her before stepping back. "Ok, let's decorate and then we can do a proper welcome home," he said. "Where are the ornaments?"

"In the guest room," Nikki replied. She led him down the hall to the bedroom that had previously belonged to Dana. After her best friend had married Mikey, Nikki had turned the bedroom into a guest bedroom with the most frequent visitors being her younger sisters.

It took Chris and Nikki a few minutes to carry the boxes into the living room. Once they were finished, Nikki excused herself for a minute and Chris used the opportunity to get into his suitcase and grab the small gift he'd bought for her. He quickly shoved it into the small gift bag he'd brought along.

When Nikki returned to the room, she was carrying a small wrapped box and they exchanged smiles after seeing that they'd had a similar idea.

"I'm going to let you open this tonight," she said, holding the gift up. "But not until the rest of the tree is finished."

"Likewise," Chris nodded towards the small gift bad he was holding.

They set the gifts aside and then opened the boxes that they had carried into the living room. As they unloaded them, Chris began to notice that everything was in shades of gold or teal blue.

"Are you sure this is all your stuff?" he asked her.

"Positive," Nikki replied as she hung a small gold bird onto the tree.

"But where is all the color?" he asked. "And the homemade arts and crafty stuff?"

"Dana and I bought this stuff last year," Nikki replied. "I didn't bring any of my colored ornaments back from Florida with me and she took all of hers when she moved out and left me with these." She shrugged. "Besides, we both know my mom wouldn't let me take anything I made as a kid. Just like your mom won't let you."

Chris nodded in agreement.

"Next Christmas, though, Mikey and Dana's babies will be here and then there are your nephews, so maybe we can have them make us some homemade stuff," Nikki suggested. "Otherwise, we'll have to wait for our own kids to come along."

There was a quiet pause as they both thought about their future children. They had talked about kids and how they both wanted a large family, but a number had never been discussed.

Clearing her throat, a moment later, Nikki said, "Let's get the ornaments on the tree, shall we?"

Chris nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. He turned on some Christmas music and then set it next to the gifts to be exchanged later.

They worked side by side for about an hour, sharing stories about Christmases as kids and singing along with the Christmas songs that played. They took the occasional dance break when an old big band version of a Christmas song came and they did their best impression of Phil Davis and Judy Haynes from the movie White Christmas in her tiny living room.

"This is the last one," Chris said, holding a gold snowflake out to Nikki.

Nikki took it and took a moment to find a place for it before hanging it onto the tree. Then she moved over to the presents she and Chris had set aside and grabbed the one for him.

"I want you to open this now," she said, holding it out to him.

Chris took the gift from her outstretched hand and then unwrapped it, finding a small box. He let the paper drop to the floor then opened the box. A smile crossed his face as he lifted a red sparkly ball ornament out of the box. The smile grew larger when he saw the Captain America shield on the side.

"I thought it was fitting for this year," Nikki said.

"I love it," he said. "I can put it on your tree?"

"Yes! Please," Nikki nodded. She stepped aside and watched as Chris placed the ornament on the tree. "Perfect! Now the tree is done."

"Not quite," Chris replied as he grabbed his gift for her then handed it to her.

Nikki reached into the bag and pulled out a small paper bag. She opened the second bag and pulled out a circular piece of wood with a red ribbon. Turning it around, she let out of small gasp when she saw that he'd had their names carved into the 'Our First Christmas Together' ornament. She blinked back her tears as she turned and hung the ornament from the tree.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"I love it," she replied after turning to look at him. She licked her lips and then looked behind him at the couch, which was covered in empty boxes. She spotted the Christmas throw she'd put on the back of the couch and an idea came to her. "Help me turn off the lamps."

While he turned off the lamps, she grabbed the throw blanket and laid it on the floor in front of the tree. She then turned on the gas fireplace and met Chris in the middle of the dark living room, a moment later.

"You promised me a proper hello when we were finished with the tree," she told him. The lights from the tree and the flicker of the flames cast light on his face in the otherwise dark room.

Chris smirked and toed off his shoes. He kept his eyes locked on hers as his fingers began to undo the buttons of the flannel shirt he was wearing.

"You just going to admire the view or are you gonna get undressed, too?" he asked as he removed the shirt.

"I happen to love the view," Nikki replied then bit into her lower lip as he pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing his muscular upper body.

Chris dropped his shirts on the ground and then motioned for her to take something off.

Nikki toed off her slippers and then slid her hands under her oversized sweater and grabbed the waistband of her yoga pants and pulled them down with her panties as well. She pushed both down her legs and then lowered herself to the ground in order to pull them off completely. She then leaned back on her arms and crossed her legs as she looked up at him.

Chris's eyes met hers as his fingers undid the fastenings of his jeans. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers as he pushed down his pants. He stepped out of his pants and then pulled off his socks.

Completely naked, Chris lowered himself to the blanket and then pushed Nikki back so she was lying beneath him. He stared down at her for a second, loving the way the light from the tree made her blue eyes shimmer, before he leaned down and captured her lips.

Nikki sighed happily against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her fingers found the short hairs at the base of his neck and she played with them as they kissed. She pulled away, breathlessly, when she felt Chris's hands pulling up on the hem of her sweater. She helped him out by taking the hem from him and pulling the sweater over her head, revealing a simple white camisole. She pulled that off, too, and then laid back against the blanket.

"You have an amazing body," he murmured as he took in the sight in front of him. "It's perfect. It's beautiful. It's -"

"In desperate need of yours," Nikki cut him off.

Chris chuckled then leaned down and kissed her again. As they kissed, one of his hands traveled down her body and began to play with one of her pert breasts.

As his fingers teased her already aroused nipples, she arched her back, pressing herself into his touch. She whimpered as his lips left hers and then moaned when he trailed a line of hot kisses down her neck and to her other breast. She bit into her lower lip as his velvety tongue wrapped around her nipple and his hot mouth enveloped it.

Chris took his time with her breasts, loving how responsive she was to his touch. He was sucking on her second nipple when he let his fingers travel down to her hot center. He felt her body jerk against his as he fingers found her sensitive nub as his fingers slid past it. He let go of her nipple with a 'pop' and then kissed his way down her torso.

Nikki's legs opened wider as Chris moved down her body and she moaned as his fingers slipped between the folds of her sex. Feeling his eyes watching her, she opened her own and moaned out a curse as he chose the moment their eyes met to slid a finger into her sex. Her lower body rocked against his finger and she whimpered as he slid another finger into her.

Chris watched her face contort in blissful agony and knew she was getting close. He leaned down and slowly circled her clit with his tongue. He moved his mouth down her sex and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Delicious four letter words from her mouth met his ears and he smiled against her most intimate parts.

"Oh, Chris," she cried out. "I'm gonna come!" Her sounds ecstasy mingled with the voices of the choir coming from his cell phone.

He stayed with her as she rode through her orgasm and then he grabbed his jeans to get a condom. He quickly tore open the foil and rolled the latex onto his throbbing manhood. He slipped between her legs and guided himself into her sex. They both moaned as he filled her completely.

"I'm not going to last long," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her. "It's been too long."

"Then give it to me fast," she replied then nipped at his lip. "We'll have time for slow later."

Chris set a pace and she quickly matched it as their bodies moved together. The room was soon filled with the sound of their cries as they both grew closer and closer to coming.

Nikki slipped her hand between their bodies and began to touch herself as Chris pounded in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued and felt her body begin to tense as their combined efforts brought her to the edge of coming again.

"I'm so close," she whimpered. "I want you to come with me."

"I'm there," Chris groaned as his body tensed above her own. His body jerked as he shot his seed into the condom as her walls contracted around him. He continued to thrust as Nikki's orgasm ebbed.

Exhausted and sweaty, Chris slipped out of her and then collapsed onto the blanket beside her.

Breathing heavily, Nikki rolled onto her side and pressed her body against his. She knew that even with the gas fireplace that they'd get cold eventually and have to go to bed, but she was content to lay there with him for a while.

As Mariah Carey's voice filled the room, Chris slipped his arm under Nikki's head and held her closely. His eyes met hers as Mariah sang the words they both knew where true: "All I Want for Christmas Is You."


End file.
